Resident Evil: Viaje del infierno
by Lucky-flame
Summary: Traveling in a tour bus in Spain, Chris and Jill find themselfs in a new horror. Will their old friends help and how about some new people? Chapter 2 Up!
1. Tour Bus

Resident Evil: Viaje del infierno

Disclaimer: I dont own any Resident Evil characters. However I do own the made up ones. Hint: Don't Steal.

Author Notes: This takes place about four or five months after Resident Evil 4. Its the same sort of setting and will include other Resident Evil characters. This chapter is just to get the story started. You might find it boring, I would. Wait for the next chapter which will contain some action.

Chapter 1 - Tour Bus

The bus bumped and shoke from side to side driving down the muddy path. Jill looked at Chris and wondered why he wished for us to come on this Tour. It wasn't like either of them were into Spanish history. Yet he insisted on going. The tour guide stood up and picked up the microphone. "It won't be long until we hit the last civilised village. Its pretty small but beautiful. The people are friendly but religious. After that only small villages and settlements. Some people believe that a lot of cults are found after these villages, of uncivilised men and woman. Cannibalism is even thought to be found after this village." Sounds_ fun... _Jill thought. I think she had enough of Cannibalism for one lifetime. Her mind thought back Raccoon City.

It had been about six years... They had came to Europe to take out Umbrella but the stock markets took them out instead. They stayed for a while to see if they could find traces of Umbrella still around. After that they just stayed there. Barry went back to America for a while to take care of his family. They kind of lost touch.

"You think I should call Claire?" Chris asked her waking her. "Yeah we might loose the signal in a while." He began dialling the number and put the phone to his ear. "Claire?" There was a pause. "Yeah, I just thought I would call you to see you were ok, before I lost the signal" He said down the phone. "Claire...? Your breaking up..." He went on to say before hearing a bleep. "No Signal.." He turned to Jill. BANG. Jill let out a scream. The tour bus swerved out of control. Screams were heard all throughout the bus. The were all thrown forward as they slammed into a tree. Chris was on the floor but Jill had grabbed onto the side of the bus. Sheput her hand in front of him and said "Dizzy? "Chris laughed and stood up. The Tour guide stood up and said "Okay, all take your seats. Ill go see what our situation is." Chris could hear people whispering about what was wrong and could hear they were getting worried.

The tour guide went round the side of the bus and looked at the tire._ An Arrow? _He came back onto the bus and said "Right people, the town is not too far. We can walk, this way we will get a better look at the town and villages. We may find a house on the way." He said. A man shouted from the back "Will we need to take our things?" The tour guide replied "Take what you want, travel light. We want to make it to the town without rest."

One by one they got off the bus. Chris began noticing all the different kinds of people on the bus. Some Spanish, some English and some American. He watched as an elderly man went over to ask if it was really that far and maybe he should stay behind but the tour guide for safety reasons did not want to leave him.

Jill came back with two light backpacks. Containing a quick change of clothes, a handgun each, ammo, a knife and some food. Jill looked along the mucky path and jumped at the sight of rustling. Chris turned to look to see what it was. "Just an animal or something." She said but could hear a sort of drilling in the distance.


	2. Chainsaw

**Resident Evil: Viaje del infierno**

**Chapter 2 - Chainsaw**

Chris and Jill walked up the sludgy path. They had been walking for about an hour and still had not found the village. Some members of there group were getting tired and just wanting to rest. "Holla, me nombre es AJ," said a voice behind them. It was the tours translator. "Hello AJ, Im Jill and this is Chris," Jill said while Chris gave a nod. She knew little Spanish apart from the basics. AJ was American about the same height as Chris. They began talking about there lives while wandering up the path "So where are you from?" AJ asked. Jill and Chris exchanged nervous glances then Chris replied "We are from the States... In a small town named Raccoon City" AJ looked at them with a strange look "Really... Oh man. Well im from Michigan, pretty boring compared to Raccoon City. So..." He was interrupted but the tour guide shouting "Look, A house!"

Everyone began whispering joy as they approached the house. It did not look like a house, more of a small cabin. The Tour Guide went on and said "AJ and I will go inside and ask if they have a phone we can call for help." AJ said "Ok, I will be right back." AJ walked up the small stairs with the tour guide. He knocked the door but it creaked open. Then they went back inside.

Jill looked at Chris and said "This just doesn't feel right..."

AJ could hardly breath. The smell of the house was horrid. That and the smoke coming from the crackling fire in the corner. The downstairs was empty, nothing but some empty furniture. AJ went over to the stairs and tried to see up them. "David, I'm going to look upstairs ok?" David, the tour guide gave a small nod. AJ walked up the stairs slowly, each creek making him shiver.

At the top of the stairs his breath had been taken out of his lungs. There was a large table at the other end of the room with a man standing in front of him. He could feel the sweat dripping of his face as he looked at what the man was holding. _A chainsaw... _The man with the chainsaw had a sac over his head and was well built but wearing peasant clothes. He moved around the table and AJ could a body. Blood dripped slowly off the table and he felt like he was going to be sick. The man turned on the chainsaw, still not noticing AJ. The drill went right through AJ, like being back at the dentist. He tried to take a step back but the floor creaked. The mans head turned quickly and he muttered angry Spanish under his breath. AJ tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He made a gasp. He could hear David crossing the room below towards the stairs. He spoke quickly "Lo siento el autobus no puedo continuar... salimos ahora!" He was hoping the man would just stop and go back but instead he charged at him. AJ didn't know what to do but duck. He ducked down and heard behind him, "AJ.. what's..." David screamed and AJ looked up at his face, trying to tell him to leave but it was to late the chainsaw dug deep and tore at David's neck. and soon it feel to the ground. The blood dripped down onto AJ making him shiver. He rolled quickly while the chainsaw struck the ground. He stood up quickly and backed away hitting the glass window. A million thoughts at once ran through his mind. "Please... Stay back..." He cried but once again the man came towards him. Acting only on instinct he jumped out of the window. Some of the glass cutting deep inside of him. He hit the ground hard and the tourists began running towards him.

"What's wrong?" A woman asked but AJ was speechless. His heart pounding like a drum. Chris looked up at the window and shouted "Jill look!" A man with a chainsaw was attempting to jump out the window. She screamed "Everyone back away from the window!" The crowd of tourists ran to the other side of the road hearing the thud of the chainsaw holding man hit the ground. Chris crouched and opened his backpack with a panic. He took out a handgun and some bullets and handed them to Jill. Quickly he took the same thing for himself hearing a shot from Jill's gun... _At least their human... wait_! The man was still coming at them. He stood up and he and Jill began shooting the man in the chest. Its body shook with every bullet but it wouldn't fall. Chris aimed for the arm and shot three bullets into the arm causing the man to drop the chainsaw. It began swinging on the ground will Jill emptied her gun into the man and he let out a groan and fell.

She finally took in a breath and said "What the hell was that thing..." AJ was still in shock. He couldn't explain it in his condition. The tourists were all shocked. "We got to keep moving..." Chis said. No one moved. "We got to move now. Do you want to sit here and die." He went on to say. "Chris!" Jill said in a harsh tone and went over to himand said "Thesepeople are shocked stiff. Let them have a moment to catch their breath"

"I want to go home..." Cried a small girl as her parents tried to comfort her and Jill said "If we want to go home we must find that village. It wont be long now." They let them sit fora while but they all agreed that they had to keep moving. They walked down the path until the saw another cabin. This made a few of the tourists panic. Chris looked at Jill then said "We will go inside to check it out." They ran to either side of the door and gave a nod for a signal. Chris kicked the door and pointed his handgun into the cabin and entered. The tourists gazed at the cabin, fidgiting with fear butsoon Chris came out of the cabin andmotioned them inside._They were safe... for a while..._

Author Notes: Another small chapter. I only write when Im bored so I promise a longer chapter soon. No Reviews yet. I know its bad but suggestions would be nice.


End file.
